FATE
by farida lil safana
Summary: My story for crossover Knb and Assasination Classroom. Terimakasih telah membaca ceritaku. (AkaKuro) (KaruNagi) (BoyxBoy) Seiya tau jika ada yang aneh di kedua temannya, Karma dan Nagisa. walapun, ia akan menyelesaikan keanehan dua temannya. ia tidak akan lupa jika sang ayah, Akashi Seijuurou. masih ingin menjinakkan dirinya di depan sang Ibu tercinta, Akashi Tetsuya.
1. Chapter 1

'Drap… Drap… Drap'

Langkah kaki terdengar tidak beraturan, dengan langkah yang mengejar dan dikejar. Melewati gang kecil gelap yang minim cahaya, cukup menguntungkan dirinya. Dari kejaran beberapa orang di belakangnya.

'Bruk'

Kakinya melayang cepat kearah belakang. Sebuah pisau, terlempar ke atas melayang tinggi membelah udara malam yang dingin.

Sebuah seringai tipis tercetak jelas menghias wajahnya, dengan tatapan yang meremehkan.

'Bruk… Duk… Brak'

Dengan mengumpulkan kekuatannya di tangannya, ia memanfaatkan untuk memukul beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

Satu persatu. Orang-orang yang sejak tadi mengejarnya sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan luka di sekujur tubuh. Menatap tajam sekaligus mendesis tidak suka kearahnya.

"Heh~ Sudah selesai? Padahal aku kira, akan ada permainan yang lebih seru lagi~" ujarnya dengan nada meremehkan.

Kakinya terayun ke depan dan ke belakang, ia duduk di atas tembok dengan tenangnya. Menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Sial!" desis seseorang yang tengah berbaring dengan luka cukup dalam di tubuhnya.

"Apa kau masih dapat melawanku? Paman?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat sebuah gunting setinggi tepat di hadapan wajahnya.

"Kau-" desis sosok itu tidak suka, saat sadar ia dan kawanannya sudah kalah telak.

Tak butuh waktu lama, suara mobil polisi sudah terdengar dengan kencangnya. Angin bertiup dengan kencang. Meniupkan segala apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

Surai _Crimson_ dengan warna _BabyBlue_ berada di setiap ujung rambutnya, bergerak mengikuti arah hembusan angin.

Maniknya menatap lekat lalu kembali menyeringai tipis.

"Sampai jumpa lagi~ Paman," ujarnya tenang lalu menghilang di antara kegelapan di sebuah gang kecil tanpa penerangan cahaya satupun.

Sosok itu meronta kesal, mengabaikan tubuhnya yang masih merasakan sakit.

"Si-" tubuhnya, masih tidak dapat mendengarkan, "-SIAL!"

.

.

.

 **KnB Belongs To** _ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Belongs To** _ **Yūsei Matsui**_

 **FATE Belongs To** _ **Farida Lil Safana**_

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud Tou-sama,"

Manik _Heterochrome_ menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan lekat.

"Aku tau. Jika kau sangat mengerti setiap perkataanku!" balasnya setenang mungkin.

"Benarkah? Coba Tou-sama jelaskan kembali padaku,"

Pemilik surai _Crimson_ mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Ia tidak pernah merasa sekesal ini sebelumnya.

"Aku yakin. Jika Tou-sama akan cepat tua,"

'Brak'

"Akashi Seiya!-" manik _Heterochrome_ nya menatap lekat kearah sosok dihadapannya, "-Kau akan di pindahkan ke sekolah yang ada di Jepang. Karna perilakumu yang buruk, kau akan masuk ke dalam kelas E," perintahnya tegas.

Manik _BabyBlue_ bercampur _Crimsom_ itu membulat terkejut.

"Tunggu- Tou-sama. Kau bercanda bukan?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Apakah kau pernah melihat seorang Akashi dalam situasi ini senang bercanda?"

Sosok di hadapannya mendesis kesal, tanda tidak terima.

"Seiya-kun. Kau harus mendengar perkataan. Tou-sanmu," ujar sosok bersurai _BabyBlue_ dengan lembut lalu meminum tehnya dengan teang.

"Kaa-san!" bantahnya tidak terima, "-Kenapa aku harus mengikuti perkataan turunan iblis itu?" Tanya Seiya tidak terima sambil menunjuk sang Ayah yang menatapnya tajam.

"Bagaimanapun juga ia Tou-sanmu. Dan, Sei-kun. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika Seiya-kun akan masuk ke dalam kelas E?" tanyanya heran.

"Tanyakan saja pada anak kesayanganmu itu, Tetsuya. Sudah berapa banyak pelanggaran yang ia lakukan!" perintah Seijuurou kesal.

"Pelanggaran? Jadi karna itu, ia tidak dapat masuk ke dalam kelas A?" Tanya Tetsuya sambil berpikir.

"Hn, anak ini benar-benar menyusahkan. Dia telah membuat malu nama Akashi! Bagaimana bisa? Seorang Akashi masuk ke dalam kelas yang paling rendah?" desis Seijuurou tidak suka.

Tetsuya menghela napasnya pelan.

"Bagaimanapun juga. Ia adalah anakmu, Sei-kun. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu sebelumnya! Jika kau tidak boleh menganggu pendidikannya," peringat Tetsuya kesal.

Seijuurou menyeringai tipis.

"Baiklah Tetsuya. Aku akan memberinya keringanan. Dalam sistem pendidikan di sekolah itu. Jika ia dapat masuk kedalam 50 besar. Ia akan masuk ke dalam kelas A. Bagaimana?" Tanya Seijuurou.

Seiya mendesis kecil. Jelas mengerti semua di balik rencana ayahnya kali ini. Ia sangat yakin. Jika ayahnya yang terhormat itu, ingin menjinakkan dirinya di depan sang ibu tercinta.

"Heh~ Baiklah. Itu sangat mudah untuk mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Setelah itu, aku ingin Tou-sama mengabulkanku satu permintaan," tawar Seiya sambil menyeringai tipis.

Seijuurou dalam melihat jelas ekspresi anaknya. Berekspresi datar sama seperti Tetsuya. Namun, menyeringai sekaligus menatap mengintimidasi lawan sama seperti dirinya.

"Harus aku ingatkan satu hal Seiya. Jika kau masih dengan perilaku burukmu. Kau tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam 50 besar," peringat Seijuurou kembali.

Seiya masih menatap sosok di hadapannya.

"Baiklah. Itu tidak masalah," balasnya tenang.

Baru kali ini, Seijuurou mengutuk ekspresi datar Tetsuya yang turun padanya.

.

.

.

 _ **~FATE~**_

.

.

.

'Drap…'

'Trang'

Langkah kaki kembali terdengar bersamaan gesekan suara sepatu terdengar jelas di sekitar area lapangan.

"Jadi? Dia mengirimmu kembali ke Jepang. Karna kau sudah ketahuan?"

Sosok itu hanya terdiam, sambil memantulkan bola basketnya. Berlari dengan cepat, lalu memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring.

'Duk… Duk… Duk'

"Kau cepat mempelajarinya ternyata. Tidak salah jika kau seorang Akashi," ujar sosok bersurai _NavyBlue_ geli.

"Ck. Maaf saja, Aomine jii-san. Aku bisa, karna usahaku sendiri," balasnya dingin.

"Hah. Aku tidak akan terkejut saat mendengar suara arogan darimu sama seperti Akashi," jawab Aomine tidak mempedulikan tatapan tidak suka Seiya.

"Aomine jii-san," panggil Seiya tidak suka.

"Ya, walaupun seperti itu. Sayangnya, wajahmu nyaris keturunan Tetsu. Jadi kau tidak pantas memasang wajah garang sedikitpun," balas Aomine lalu tertawa geli.

"Ck. Bilang saja, jika kau ingin mengatakan aku seperti Wanita," tebak Seiya dengan aura mencekam di sekitar tubuhnya, yang mampu membut Aomine bergidik seketika.

"Baiklah, Baiklah. Lupakan saja! Kenapa kau tidak meminta belajar dengan sang Emperor langsung?" Tanya Aomine heran. bukankah lebih baik jika Seiya di ajar oleh Seijuurou sendiri.

Yang catatannya lebih baik darinya. Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, akan menakutkan jika ada dua Emperor dalam permaiann basket.

"Dia tidak akan mengajarinya-" maniknya menatap malas keseliling lapangan yang terlihat sepi, "-Dan Kaa-san tidak bisa mengajariku," ujar Seiya lelah.

"Kemampuan Tetsu itu unik. Tunggu- kau tidak berangkat ke sekolah?" Tanya Aomine heran saat melihat sosok Seiya yang masih duduk di sampingnya dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Ah- aku lupa," jawabnya tenang.

"Ck. Cepat pergi sana! Kau sudah melewatkan satu mata pelajaran!" perintah Aomine yang di balas dengan desisan kesal Seiya.

Aomine tertawa pelan saat melihat Seiya yang sudah menjauh dengan menenteng tasnya malas. Antara nita-tidak-niat.

"Heh~ jadi kau ingin menjinakkan anakmu sendiri? Akashi,"

.

.

.

 _ **~FATE~**_

.

.

.

Terlihat, beberapa murid dengan seragam olah raga. Tengah mengasah kemampuannya dalam membunuh. terlihat gerakannya yang meningkat, dalam kecepatan tinggi.

"Kalian harus bisa mengayunkan pisau itu sebanyak 8 kali!" perintah seorang guru dengan tegas.

"baik!"

Maniknya menatap tertarik dengan pemandangan di hadapannya, sebuah seringai tercetak jelas menghias wajahnya. Sesekali Ia akan memantulkan bola basketnya.

'Duk'

Semua murid masih melatih kemampuan mereka, walaupun tubuh mereka yang mulai terlihat lelah.

'Duk'

Bola basket terpantul dengan tinggi melambung keatas.

"Baik. Latihan sampai di sini," ujar guru itu yang di jawab dengan helaan napas lega.

"Hah. Arigatou. Karasuma-sensei," ujar beberapa murid yang kini sudah duduk dengan keadaan tubuh yang lelalh sekaligus basah dengan keringat.

'Duk'

"Fufufufu~ kemampuan kalian semakin lama semakin meningkat. Itu sangat bagus!" puji sosok gruita besar di hadapan para murid.

"Hehehe. Ne, berarti kita bisa langsung mencobanya ke Koro-sensei?" tawar siswi bersurai pirang dengan mengangkat pisai plastiknya tinggi, yang diikuti beberapa murid lainnya yang tengah memasang seringai tipis.

"Sebelum itu-"

'Duk'

"Sensei, akan perkenalkan murid baru di kelas kita," ujar Koro-Sensei emmecah keramaian.

"Heh?" beo semua murid kelas E dengan tatapan heran.

'Duk'

"Nah. Kau bisa ke sini Se-"

'Trang'

Bola basket berwarna _Orange_ melesat sempurna masuk ke dalam ring yang ada di lapangan. Membuat seluruh pasang mata menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan kagum.

"Seiya. Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. _Yoroshiku,_ " sapa Seiya dengan senyuman yang menghias wajahnya.

"Eh? EH?!" pekik seluruh kelas E dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa melempar bola basket dari jarak sejauh itu?"

"Sejak kapan ia ada di sana?"

"Hebat!"

Koro-sensei langsung bergerak kearah Seiya dalam kecepatan tinggi.

"Permainan Basketmu sangat bagus. Seiya-kun," puji Koro-sensei yang di jawab dengan senyuman manis.

"Kyaaa!"

"Tampannya!"

"Apakah ia murid baru itu?"

"Hei. Apakah ia seorang artis?"

Okajima terdiam sambil menatap kearah Seiya yang sedang berbicaar dengan Koro-sensei.

"Bagimana bisa-" maniknya menatap berbinar kearah Seiya, "-Ia bisa tampan dan manis di saat bersamaan?" Tanya Okajima dengan drah yang mulai keluar dari kedua hidungnya.

"Ya- Kau benar. Aku baru menemukan sosok pria seperti itu. Di dunia ini," balas Terasaka sambil mengangguk pelan.

Beberapa siswi yang mendengar perkataan Terasaka dan Okajima langsung menatap garang sekaligus merentangkan kedua tangannya, seakan sedang memagari.

"Apa-apaan kalian?! Jangan mendekati Seiya!" perintahnya serempak yang ikuti dengan aura membunuh di sekitarnya.

Okajima dan Terasaka menatap takut kearah siswi-siswi di hadapannya.

Seiya yang tidak tau dirinya sedang dibicarakan masih terus menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Koro-sensei padanya, dari pertanyaan yang masuk akal sampai pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menyembunyikan nama margamu?" Tanya Koro-sensei setengah berbisik yang hanya dapat di dengar olehnya dan Seiya seorang.

"Aku tidak ingin mereka mengetahuinya. Lagi pula, di kelas ini. Sudah ada beberapa orang yang mengetahui nama margaku," jawab Seiya pelan sambil tersenyum tipis saat menatap kearah Nagisa dan Karma yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu.

Koro-sensei tertawa pelan saat mendengar jawaban Seiya.

"Baiklah. Selamat datang di kelas E,"

"Mohon bantuannya," jawab Seiya tenang sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Demi apa dia membungkukkan badannya?

Untuknya, seorang Akashi tidak akan membungkuk pada siapapun. Hanya karna tantangan yang diberikan Ayahnya. Ia akan mengalahkannya, lagi pula. Seiya tidak akan mau jika ia dijinakkan oleh Ayahnya yang dianggap keturunan iblis itu.

Seiya harus berpikir bagaimana cara untuk mengalahkan Ayahnya. Lagi pula, ia tidak ingin Ibunya tercinta terus dimonopoli sama Ayahnya terus. Dan bukan sifatnya untuk selalu bersikap baik pada setiap orang di sekitarnya.

"Seiya," panggil Karma menyadarkan Seiya dari lamunannya.

"Ah. Karma, senang bertemu denganmu lagi," balas Seiya sambil tersenyum.

"Heh~ Coba aku lihat. Seorang Tuan muda tersesat di hutan? Lalu berakhir di kelas E? apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sana? Hm," Tanya Karma geli sekaligus dengan nada jahilnya.

"Banyak sekali, Karma. Kenapa seorang bocak kecil amatiran sepertimu tidak melihat sendiri dunia luar seperti apa," jawab Seiya tenang sekaligus dengan ekspresi datarnya, yang di jawab dengan desisan tidak suka.

Seiya kembali melihat keselilingnya yang terlihat lebih indah dibandingkan sekolahnya yang dulu, yang hanya terlihat gedung-gedung tinggi dengan kendaraan di jalan raya. Langkahnya berjalan kearah pinggir tebing lalu duduk di sana.

"Baiklah. Katakan! Kenapa kau bisa berakhir di sini?" Tanya Karma dengan nada meminta jawaban.

Seiya terdiam sebentar, membiarkan angin yang meniupkan helaian rambutnya. Senyuman menghias wajahnya. Saat ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya, terpesona dengan fisik yang dimiliki Seiya.

"Sepertinya, kau sangat tidak suka aku ada di sini," gumam Seiya dengan nada kecewa.

"Hei," panggil Karma kembali, "-Jika kau sudah pindah ke sini. Apakah dia sudah tau?" Tanya Karma pelan sambil memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Seiya yang masih kagum dengan pemandangan sekitar.

Seiya menatap Karma, lalu menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

"Nagisa. Apakah Karma dan Seiya adalah teman dekat?" Tanya Kayano penasaran saat melihat Seiya yang sesekali akan tertawa atau Karma menatapnya marah.

"Hm. Mereka sangat dekat," jawab Nagisa setelah mengingat sebentar.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Kayano dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Eh?" beo Nagisa bingung.

"Bukankah kau juga sudah berteman lama dengan Karma? Berarti, kau juga dekat dengan Seiya bukan?" Tanya Kayon semangat.

"Ya. Seperti itulah, aku mengenal Seiya pertama kali dari Karma. Dan kami sudah berteman," jawab Nagisa ragu.

Kayano menepuk tangannya sekali.

"Wah. Pasti menyenangkan sekali bukan? Dapat berteman dengannya," Tanya Kayano ceria.

"Hm, mungkin seperti itu," jawab Nagisa pelan.

.

.

.

Karasuma menatap sosok yang sedang berbicara dengan Karma. Ia tau jika ia selalu mewaspadai keselilingnya, hingga tau siapapun yang ada disekitarnya. Berbeda dengan beberapa saat lalu.

Ia tidak dapat mengetahui keberadaan Seiya yang ada di sekitarnya. Karasuma semakin pensaran dengan sosok itu. Kenapa sosok seperti Seiya berakhir di kelas E?

Itulah yang ada di pikiran Karasuma saat ini.

"Karasuma~ Ayo kita jalan-jalan~" ajak seorang gadis bersurai pirang dengan nada manja seperti biasanya.

"Diam kau! Irina," perintah Karasuma kesal saat mendengar rengekan dari perempuan itu.

Bagaimana tidak?

Hampir setiap hari ia selalu di ganggu dengan wanita itu.

"Aku akan mencari tahunya," gumam Karasuma lalu meninggalkan lapangan dengan otak yang terus berpikir.

 _ **Tbc~**_

 _(Maaf jika terjadi kesalahan kata/typo dalam penulisan cerita)_

 _ **Farida Lil Safana~**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Karma-kun. Kira-kira, kenapa Seiya bisa pindah ke sini?" Tanya Nagisa bingung, manik _Aquamarine_ nya menatap kearah langit biru lekat. Memikirkan sesuatu.

Karma tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Entahlah, Nagisa-kun. Aku juga tidak tau," jawab Karma tenang dengan senyuman menghias wajahnya.

Nagisa hanya mengangguk mengerti, tidak melanjutkan pertanyaan. Ia tahu jika Karma tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Antara Karma mengetahuinya namun, tidak ingin diketahui orang lain.

Ataupun, Karma memang tidak mengetahui sama sekali.

Nagisa tahu jika Karma dan Seiya adalah teman dekat, dibandingkan dirinya. Berteman dengan Seiya dan Karma, membuatnya seakan berada di panggung yang sama dengan mereka.

Di mana, tempat orang-orang sangat mengagumi mereka.

Sedangkan Karma, masih memikirkan kenapa Seiya dapat berakhir di sekolahnya. Lebih tepatnya di kelasnya.

"Karma-kun?" panggil Nagisa pelan menyadarkan lamunan Karma.

"Nagisa-kun. Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan hari ini," ajak Karma.

"Eh?"

"Kita akan mengunjungi teman lama," jelas Karma tenang.

Nagisa menghela napas pelan. Ia tahu jika Karma akan mencari penyebab kepindahan Seiya ke sekolahannya. Seiya adalah sahabatnya, mereka hampir memiliki sifat yang sama persis, walaupun ada perbedaan di antara keduanya.

"Baiklah. Lagi pula, Tetsuya-san. Mengajakku untuk berkunjung hari ini," jawab Nagisa yang dijawab dengan wajah terkejut Karma.

"Heh~ kau tidak memberitahuku jika Tetsuya-san mengundangmu kerumahnya," gumam Karma pelan dengan pose berpikir.

Nagisa tertawa pelan saat melihat wajah keheranan Karma.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Nagisa-kun" Tanya Karma heran.

"Tidak. Heran saja jika kau tidak diundang sepertiku," jawab Nagisa lalu menghentikan tawanya.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, aku selalu datang ke rumahnya, bahkan menginap. Jadi, Tetsuya-san akan berpikir, jika aku akan datang tanpa diundang," jawab Karma tenang.

Nagisa tertawa pelan. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kedekatan Seiya dan Karma disaat bersamaan. Ia masih ingat saat bersama dengan kedua orang itu. Dimana dirinya di berada di panggung yang sama.

"Aku ingin melihatnya. Apakah ia akan terkejut melihat kedatangan kita,"

.

.

.

 **KnB Belongs To** _ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Belongs To** _ **Yūsei Matsui**_

 **FATE Belongs To** _ **Farida Lil Safana**_

.

.

.

"Ne, Karma-kun. Kamu sudah ada persiapan untuk ujian 2 minggu yang akan mendatang?" Tanya Nagisa memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja Nagisa-kun. Akan aku buktikan jika aku dapat mengalahkan Asano itu," jawab Karma tenang.

"Aku juga akan berusaha semampuku. Akan aku buktikan pada _Kaa-san_ jika aku dapat memilih jalanku sendiri," balas Nagisa ambil tersenyum tipis.

"Heh~ Itu sangat bagus Nagisa-kun. Aku yakin. Kau pasti bisa melakukan yang terbaik," ujar Karma menyemangati sambil mengusap surai Nagisa lembut.

Semburat merah tipis menghias wajah Nagisa. Dengan canggung Nagisa mengangguk gugup tanpa di sadari Karma.

"Ter- Terima kasih. Karma-kun," jawab Nagisa tulus.

Karma menghentikan langkahnya dengan manik yang menatap lekat kearah sebuah teras rumah yang terlihat elegan dengan arsitektur Modern-Tradisional di saat bersamaan.

"karma-kun? Kenapa berhenti? Bukankah kita akan ke rumah Seiya?" Tanya Nagisa heran.

Manik karma menatap Nagisa lalu tersenyum.

"Kita sudah sampai. Nagisa-kun," ujar Karma pelan yang membuat kedua bola mata Nagisa membulat seketika.

"Heh?" beo Nagisa terkejut melihat sebuah rumah yang terlihat mewah di hadapannya.

"Kita tidak salah? Karma-kun," Tanya Nagisa was-was jika terjadi kesalahan dalam mencari alamat rumah.

"Jika kau tidak percaya. Kau dapat melihat papan nama di depan rumah. Nagisa-kun," saran Karma yang berjalan melewati Nagisa.

Manik _Aquamarine_ Nagisa membaca papan nama yang tertulis jelas di sana. 'Akashi'

"Karma-kun. Tidak berbohong," gumam Nagisa pelan.

"Sudah aku bilang bukan? Ayo," ajak Karma yang diikuti Nagisa di sampingnya.

Nagisa mengikuti Karma yang berjalan disisinya. Nagisa masih terkejut dengan suasana rumah yang terlihat asing di hadapannya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak memerhatikan sekitar?

Jika sejak tadi, ia sudah berjalan masuk bersama Karma ke dalam kawasan perumahan Elit. Yanga hanya ada para pengusaha yang menempati rumah di dalam perumahan itu.

"Heh~ Sepertinya kita terlambat. Nagisa-kun," gumam Karma dengan manik yang masih menatap lekat kearah sosok yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu dengan tenangnya.

"Ara~ Akabane-kun. Shiota-kun. _Konnichiwa._ Ada perlu apa kalian di sini?" Tanya sosok yang menatap Nagisa dan Karna lekat.

" _Konnichiwa._ Kepala sekolah. Kami ingin mengunjungi teman lama," jawab Karma tenang dengan senyuman yang masih menghias wajahnya.

"Karma-kun. Nagisa-kun. Kalian bisa ke taman belakang jika mencari Seiya-kun," ujar pemilik surai _BabyBlue_ saat melihat kedatangan Karma dan Nagisa berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Terima kasih. Tetsuya-san," jawab Karma lalu menarik tangan Nagisa menuju taman belakang..

Kepala sekolah Asano menatap Nagisa dan Karma secara bergantian.

"Ada perlu apa mereka mencari? Seiya-kun,"

"Kau mungkin belum mengetahuinya jika mereka adalah teman lama. Tidak ada salahnya bukan? Berkunjung ke taman lama," Tanya Seijuurou tenang.

"Akan aku beritahu jika makan siang sudah siap. Permisi," ujar Tetsuya lalu meninggalkan ruangan tamu.

"Baiklah. Tetsuya," jawab Seijuurou pelan.

Kepala sekolah Asano menatap kepergian Tetsuya dengan tatapan heran.

"Sulit juga bukan? Kau menikah diatas pelanggaran hukum. Bersama dengan Tetsuya-san," Tanya kepala sekolah Asano pelan.

"Tidak juga. Aku mencintainya. Dan aku memiliki segalanya untuk menjaga dirinya. Bukankah anakmu sama saja? Aku dapat melihat jelas jika ia menyukai Seiya," jawab Seijuurou tenang yang dijawab tawa pelan kepala sekolah Asano.

"Kau benar. Aku juga dapat melihat jelas. Aku ingin menghentikannya. Tapi, ia justru semakin melawan denganku," balas kepala sekolah Asano tajam.

"Apapun masalahmu. Jangan libatkan keluargaku! Walaupun Seiya seorang batu yang sangat keras. Dan seekor binatang yang sulit di jinakkan. Dia tetaplah anakku dengan Tetsuya," jelas Seijuurou tenang.

"Tidak. Akashi-san. Saya tidak akan melakukan hal itu padanya. Justru aku senang jika ia dapat memilih Seiya," jawab kepala sekolah Asano mencoba mencairkan suasana yang menegang.

"Lalu, apa yang anakmu punya untuk menjaga anakku?" Tanya Seijuurou dingin mengerti maksud jalan pembicaraan sosok di hadapannya.

"Kau sangat cepat mengerti. Akashi-san. Tenang saja, akan aku buat anakku sangat pantas bersama dengan anakmu,"

.

.

.

 _ **~FATE~**_

.

.

.

"Ara~ Aku berniat ingin membuat kejutan untukmu. Justru aku yang terkejut," ujar Karma sambil melihat sosok Asano yang tengah meminum tehnya dengan tenang.

"Asano-kun?" panggil Nagisa terkejut.

"Kalian terlambat. Aku yang berkunjung lebih dulu," jawab Asano tenang tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam Karma.

"Yo Karma. Nagisa,"

Sebuah bola basket berwarna _Orange_ terlempar kearahnya. Dengan sigap Karma menangkapnya mudah

'Tap'

Sepasang kaki mendarat sempurna dari atas ketinggian pohon.

"Kau benar-benar akan membuat Tetsuya-san jantungan. Seiya," ujar Asano pelan dengan nada khawatir di dalam kalimatnya. Walaupun tidak terdengar jelas.

"Se- Seiya-kun. Bagaimana jika kau terjatuh?" Tanya Nagisa cemas saat melihat ketinggian pohon yang ada di hadapannya. Bagaimana tidak?

Ia tidak pernah melihat Seiya melompat dari pohon setinggi itu. Jika ia melihat Karma atau teman sekelasnya mungkin tidak akan terkejut.

"Kau tidak berubah, Nagisa. Tenang saja, tanah di sini nyaman untuk mendarat," jawab Seiya tenang.

'Sret'

" _Ittai,_ " ringis Seiya pelan saat seseorang menarik telinga kirinya.

Asano menghela napasnya pelan. Karma sudah siap dengan ponselnya untuk memfoto pose Seiya saat ini, mungkin ia akan menggunakan foto itu untuk keuntungannya sendiri. Sedangkan Nagisa hanya dapat tersenyum tipis.

"Akashi Seiya. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu agar tidak melompat dari ketinggian? Bukankah itu berbahaya? Bagaimana jika kau terluka?" Tanya pemilik surai _BabyBlue_ penuh amarah sekaligus khawatir.

Bagaimana jika anak satu-satunya itu terjatuh dengan pendaratan yang tidak sempurna? Lalu mati dalam hitungan detik?

Sepertinya Tetsuya lupa jika seorang 'Akashi' selalu diliputi dengan kata 'Sempurna' dan tidak mungkin mati dengan mudah. Seperti kata Aomine yang selalu mengatakan 'Mustahil' seorang titisan iblis mati dengan mudah.

Terlebih ini menyangkut anak dari titisan 'Raja Iblis' sendiri.

" _Ka- Kaa-san,"_ lirih Seiya dengan menggunakan jurus andalannya dengan kedua manik yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Cara ampuh untuk mengurangi amarah sang ibu.

'Sret'

"Ugh,"

Lemah akan kemampuan anaknya, Tetsuya melepaskan tangannya dari telinga sang anak lalu menghadap ke samping. Lupa jika jurus andalan Seiya berasal dari dirinya sendiri.

Seiya tersenyum menang saat sang ibu luluh saat melihat wajahnya.

Asano yang tengah meminum tehnya, tiba-tiba tersedak lalu menutup mulutnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, terlihat semburat merah tipis menghias kedua pipinya. Nagisa menatap Seiya dengan tatapan terkejut dengan semburat tipis menghias wajahnya.

Berbeda dengan Karma yang justru menahan tawa karna Tetsuya tidak dapat melawan Seiya melalui jurus andalannya dalam memohon sesuatu.

Berbeda dengan Seiya yang kini berharap jika ia dapat melakukan jurus andalannya pada sang ayah. Namun, ayahnya selalu mengatakan-

" _Hanya Tetsuya yang dapat melakukannya. Itu tidak berlaku pada dirimu!"_

Seiya ingin sekali memukul sosok itu jika tidak mengingat sosok itu adalah ayahnya. Lagi pula, jurus andalannya berkurang karna ia keturunan langsung dari iblisnya.

Mungkin itu tidak akan berlaku jika dulu ibunya menikah dengan Kise Ryouta.

"Tetsuya selamanya akan menjadi milikku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan pirang berisik itu menikahi Tetsuya,"

Seakan tertiban batu diatasnya Seiya menatap kesal kearah hadapannya. Ia tidak pernah bisa mengetahui kemampuan apa lagi yang dimiliki ayahnya selain membaca orang lain.

"Sebaiknya. Kau tidak mencari tahunya,"

"Jangan membaca pikiranku! _Otou-sama,"_ seru Seiya kesal. Namun memasang wajah datar seperti ibunya.

"Aku rasa kau sama sekali tidak keberatan. Bahkan kau tidak kesal sedikitpun," balas Seijuurou tenang.

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar keberatan dan sangat kesal saat ini," balas Seiya. Yang hanya terlihat wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya.

Seijuurou mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Aku lupa jika bisa melakukan seperti yang Tetsuya lakukan," gumam Seijuurou pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku memang anak _Kaa-san,"_ balas Seiya tenang.

Tanpa Seijuurou sadari ada hawa membunuh dibelakang tubuhnya. Menelan ludahnya sulit, lalu melihat kearah belakangnya dengan gerakan payah-patah.

"Memangnya kenapa jika ada sifatku di dalam diri Seiya? Kau tidak menyukainya? Seiya siapkan bajumu! Dan kita akan pergi kerumah _Obaa-san_ ," seru Tetsuya kesal lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

"Tetsuya! Tunggu!" perintah Seijuurou yang langsung berlari mengejar istrinya.

Seiya tertawa pelan saat melihat tingkah ayahnya.

'Sret'

Sebuah gunting terlempar dan mendarat mulus pada pohon di belakangnya. Namun, dengan mudah Seiya menghindarinya. Sudah menjadi kesehariannya untuk melihat gunting yang berterbangan di rumahnya.

"Seijuurou-kun. Aku melihatmu melempar gunti tepat kearah Seiya! Bagaimana jika gunting itu mengenai dirinya? Aku benar-benar ingin pulang ke ruamah ibuku! Aku akan membawa Seiya bersamaku!" teriak Tetsuya dari arah kamar.

"Tetsuya tunggu!" balas Seijuurou memilih menghentikan istrinya yang berniat kabur.

Seita tertawa puas. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak akan mau dijinakkan oleh ayahnya. Yang selalu mengatakan jika kata-katanya tidak akan terbantahkan.

"Benar-benar keluarga yang unik," gumam kepala sekolah pelan.

"Maaf jika membuat anda tidak nyaman. Asano-san," ujar Seiya sopan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ah tidak masalah. Seiya-kun," balas kepala sekolah ramah.

Karma mendekati Seiya yang tengah berpikir.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Karma.

"Bagaimana jika kau menginap di rumahku? Aku boleh mengajaknya bukan? _Tou-san,_ " Tawar Asano pada Seiya.

"Tentu, lagi pula, aku akan pergi sore nanti," balas kepala sekolah tenang.

"Ide bagus. Asano-kun dan aku harap Karma dan Nagisa bisa ikut bersama dengan kita," saran Seiya pelan yang balas dengan bantahan keras Asano.

"Heh ada apa Asano? Kau takut jika Seiya akan aku rebut?" Tanya Karma jahil.

"Kenapa aku harus takut padamu? Seiya tidak akan mau denganmu!" balas Asano tidak mau kalah.

"Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar? Hm. Sepertinya aku akan membeli cemilan untuk nanti," gumam Seiya pelan.

Nagisa hanya dapat menatap 3 pria itu dalam diam.

"Ada apa Nagisa-kun? Apa kau merasa tersisihkan diantara mereka? Kau tidak kaya ataupun sepintar Akabane Karma. Aku ragu jika kau dapat bertahan di panggung yang sama dengan mereka," jelas kepala sekolah pelan yang membuat Nagis membulatkan kedua bola matanya terkejut.

"Ah. Apa aku mengejutkanmu? Maafkan aku," sambungnya pelan.

Nagisa hanya menunduk lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Seiya-kun. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Sampaikan pada _Tou-san_ mu untuk memikirkan proyek kerja sama kami. Permisi," ujarnya pamit yang membuat Seiya membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Tu- Asano-san! Argh… aku sama sekali tidak ingin bertmu dengan _Tou-sama,_ " gumam Seiya frustasi.

Nagisa hanya dapat tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Seiya.

Jika dipikirkan kembali. Memang ia merasa tidak pantas berada di panggung yang sama dengan Karma, Asano dan Seiya. Mereka terlalu sempurna baginya.

Asano adalah murid yang kaya dan terpintar di sekolahannya. Dan akan menjadi penerus dalam kepemilikan sekolah no.1 sejepang yang berada di pusat kota Tokyo. Selain itu, banyak yang mengagumi dirinya.

Karma adalah seorang murid terpintar dan selalu sempurna dalam melakukan segala hal. Jika saja Karma dapat belajar dengan serius ia dapat mengalahkan Asano disetiap ujiannya. Tidak heran jika mereka berdua sering melontarkan ejekan satu sama lain.

Sedangkan Seiya yang akan selalu melerai mereka berdua.

Seiya ada seorang murid pintar dan kaya. Hanya ada satu saat melihat dirinya 'Sempurna' benar-benar keturunan seorang Akashi. Seperti ayahnya ia memiliki kemutlakan dalam setiap ucapannya.

Nagisa sempat berpikir kenapa Seiya dapat kembali di Jepang sebelum menyelesaikan sekolahnya di luar negri. Namun, mengingat sifatnya yang sama persis dengan Karma akan menjawab semuanya.

"Nagisa. Sejak tadi kau melamun. Apakah ada masalah?" Tanya Seiya heran mengabaikan dua orang yang masih bertengkar.

"Heh?" beo Nagisa pelan.

"Temani aku membeli cemilan," uajr Seiya dengan senyuman manisnya.

Nagisa hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan di sisi Seiya.

"Seiya-kun. Apa kau tidak malu bersamaku?" Tanya Nagisa pelan sekaligus ragu.

Seiya terdiam sebentar lalu menatap ssosok di sampingnya. Surai birunya, mengingat dirinya akan sosok Tetsuya yang di kaguminya.

"Kenapa harus malu? Kau adalah temanku. Wajar bukan jika kita berjalan seperti ini?" Tanya Seiya pelan lalu memiliki ide jahil dalam benaknya.

"Ah. Tidak hanya saja-"

"Ada apa Nagisa? Apa kau ingin kita bergandengan tangan? Atau berpelukan seperti sepasang kekasih?" goda Seiya pelan.

"Asano akan membunuhku. Seiya-kun," balas Nagisa gugup.

Seiya tertawa pelan. Suara mengalun merdu. Nagisa tidak akan terkejut jika Seiya dapat meluluhkan sifat dinginnya Asano setebal apapun.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Ayo Nagisa! Jika tidak nanti gerbangnya akan di tutup!"

 _ **Tbc~**_

 _(Maaf jika terjadi kesalahan kata/typo dalam penulisan cerita)_

 _ **Farida Lil Safana~**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Asano. Sepertinya Nagisa dan Seiya sudah pergi sejak tadi," ujar Karma pelan.

"Heh? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Asano pelan.

'Wush'

Angin meniup beberapa daun yang berjatuhan.

"Aku lupa jika Seiya memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis seperti Tetsuya-san. Walaupun darah iblis merah yang sering di sebutkannya tetap mengalir di dalam tubuhnya," gumam Asano pelan.

'Wush'

'Trak'

Asano dan Karma merinding seketika saat sebuah gunti tertancap sempurna. Ia lpa jika kepala keluarga Akashi sedang berada di dalam mood yang buruk.

Tidak ingin mencari malasah Asano dan Karma memilih meninggalkan rumah Akashi mengambil 1000 langkah.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Same

"Seiya-cchi. Kau yakin akan menginap di rumah Asano itu?-ssu,"

Seiya mengangguk pelan sambil menyamankan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa tidak menginap di rumahku saja?-ssu,"

Seiya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku akan merepotkanmu. Ryouta jii-san," jawab Seiya lembut.

'Sret'

Ryouta memeluk Seiya erat seakan tidak ingin melepasnya dengan mudah.

"Ryouta jii-san," lirih Seiya saat merasakan sulitnya bernapas.

Dengan paksa Ryouta melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

"Habisnya. Seiya-cchi tidak ingin mengingap di rumahku-ssu!" seru Ryouta tidak terima.

Seiya tertawa pelan saat melihat sosok Ryouta di hadapannya. Sosok yang dulu selalu mengagumi sosok ibunya hingga saat ini.

Suara tawa lembut Seiya mengelaun indah di pendengaran Ryouta. Membuat Ryouta tersenyum senang setiap bersama dengan Seiya. Bahkan ia rela melupakan pekerjaan sejenak hanya untuk berbicara hal kecil dengan Seiya.

Sosok Seiya persis seperti sosok Tetsuya sahabatnya.

"Suaramu sangat lembut, Seiya-cchi. Persis seperti. Tetsuya,-cchi" ujar Ryouta pelan membuat Seiya menghentikan tawanya seketika.

Menatap kearah langit dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Ryouta yang melihat perubahan pada Seiya langsung mendadak salah tingkah.

"Seiya-cchi?" panggil Ryouta khawatir.

Seiya menutup kedua matanya sebentar lalu membuka matanya dan menatap kearah Ryouta dengan senyuman manis menghias wajahnya.

"Mou~ Ryouta jii-san! Jangan mengatakan jika diriku itu wanita!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **KnB Belong to** _ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Belongs To** _ **Yūsei Matsui**_

 **FATE Belongs to** _ **Farida Lil Safana**_

.

.

.

.

.

Seijuurou menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan tatapan putus asa. Sesekali ia akan menghela napasnya pelan. Ia tidak mungkin melepaskannya, karna telah menjadi bagian hidupnya sejak lama.

"Sekarang. Seijuurou-kun tinggal memilih siapa?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Tetsuya. Aku tidak bisa memilih salah satunya. Kau harus mengerti! Ini juga sudah menjadi salah satu bagian hidupku," bantah Seijuurou mengingatkan sang istri tercinta.

Ayolah. Kenapa juga Seijuurou harus memilih saat ini. Sebagai syarat agar istri tercintanya tidak pulang ke rumah ibunya?

Bisa-bisa Chihiro-kakak Tetsuya akan mengatakan hal tidak-tidak dan membuat hubungannya menjadi renggang.

"Seijuurou-kun!" panggil Tetsuya dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Maafkan aku. Tetsuya, aku tidak dapat memilih keduanya," jawab Seijuurou lemah.

Tetsuya menatap kearah Seijuurou dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak Seijuurou tidak data memilih?

Bukankah saat-saat kemarin Seijuurou selalu memilihnya dan selalu mengutamakan dirinya?

Apakah Seijuurou sudah tidak mencintai dirinya lagi?

'Tes'

Setetes air mata mulai menetes dari kedua bola mata Tetsuya. Jika saja ada Seiya saat ini. Anak itu akan memukul Seijuurou tanpa pikir dua kali, lalu menelphone salah satu sahabat Tetsuya. Jika sang Tetsuya tidak ingin pulang kerumah ibunya mungin ia dapat menginap di rumah salah satu sahabatnya.

Akashi mengela napasnya pelan.

"Akashi-kun! Kau sangat jahat padaku!" ujar Tetsuya kesal dengan nada tidak terima. Telunjuk kanannya menunjuk kearah Seijuurou sang pelaku utama.

Seijuurou mengusap wajahnya frustasi, sulit menjelaskannya saat ini pada Tetsuya. Terlebih saat ini. Tetsuya sudah kembali memakai nama marganya, tanpa nama kecilnya lagi.

"Tetsuya-"

"Jangan panggil aku! Akashi-kun!" perintah Tetsuya dingin.

Tetsuya kembali melakukan acaranya dengan memasukkan bajunya ke dalam sebuah koper berukuran besar. Yang biasa digunakan untuk berwisata ke luar negri.

Niatnya, setelah membereskan bajunya. Ia akan membereskan baju Seiya lalu mengajak anak itu ikut dengannya.

"Tenang saja Akashi-kun. Aku dapat menjaga Seiya-kun tanpamu!" desis Tetsuya tidak suka sambil menatapa tajam kearah Seijuurou.

"Tunggu! Tetsuya!" perintah Seijuurou sambil menahan Tetsuya yang akan pergi.

Tetsuya melepaskan tangan Seijuurou kesal.

"Jangan menahanku! Akashi-kun!" perintah Tetsuya kesal.

Demi apa?

Sebenarnya isrinya saat ini sudah menonton apa hingga bersikap seperti ini?

"Tetsuya!"

"Akashi-kun. Lepas! Atau aku ak-"

Seijuurou mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Astaga! Tetsuya sampai kapan kau akan cemburu dengan guntingku? Dia hanya benda mati!"

.

.

.

 _ **~FATE~**_

.

.

.

'Drap… Drap… Drap'

'Sret'

'Trang'

"Yosh!"

Bola berwarna _Orange_ kembali masuk ke dalam ring dengan cepat. Bagaikan tiupan angin membawa bola itu kembali masuk.

"Kau hebat. Nagisa," puji Seiya.

"Heh~ Aku tidak tahu jika kau dapat memainkannya. Nagisa-kun," ujar Karma dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus kagum.

Nagisa mengangguk pelan dengan semburat merah tipis menghias wajahnya.

"Tapi, Aomine Jii-san. Kenapa kau tahu keberadaan kami?" Tanya Seiya heran sambil menatap kearah Aomine yang tengah bersiap memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Sontak berhenti.

"Eh? Etto-"

"Aku yang memberitahunya!-ssu," pekik Ryouta semangat sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Sontak Seiya, Karma dan Nagisa menatap datar kearah Ryouta.

"Sudah aku duga. Kita kita bisa percaya padanya," ujar Karma.

"Aku kira Ryouta Jii-san tidak akan memberitahu keberadaan kita," gumam Nagisa lemah.

"Ryouta jii-san. Kau memang tidak dapat diandalkan!" ujar Seiya malas dengan wajah sedater sang ibu. Tanpa ekspresi sekalipun.

Sedangkan Ryouta membeku seketika.

"Eh?" beo Ryouta dan Aomine bersamaan.

Asano yang sejak tadi hanya melihat pertandingan di bangku penonton berjalan kearah Seiya.

"Apakah kau ada masalah? Seiya," Tanya Asano heran, melihat sikap sosok di hadapannya saat ini.

'Duk… Duk… Duk'

Bola _Orange_ sudah diambil alih Seiya. Dengan malas ia memantulkan bola itu pelan dengan tatapan menuju ring.

"Kami sudah sepakat untuk tidak memberitahu keberadaanku bukan?" Tanya Seiya pelan lalu melompat dan melempar bola itu menuju ring.

'Trang'

Bola itu melesat sempurna masuk ke dalam ring, mencetak sebuah angka _ThreePoint._

"Kau memang hebat! Seiya," puji Aomine lalu mengacak rambut Seiya asal. Bangga dengan anak yang selama ini sudah diajarnya.

Asano menatap kearah Seiya dengan tatapan lurus kedepan.

"Kau ada masalah dengan _Tou-san_ mu?" tebak Asano tepat sasaran. Membuat Seiya menghentikan permainannya.

"Ck," desis Seiya pelan. Dengan kasar, ia belari melewati Ryouta dan Aomine yang mneghalanginya lalu memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

'Trang'

Aomine diam tidak mengatakan apapun. Anak dan ayah tidak beda jauh, itulah yang dipikirkan Aomine saat ini. Saat merasakan aura membunuh yang keluar dari tubuh Seiya.

"Heh~ Jadi dia sudah mengetahuinya? Seiya," Tanya Karma dengan pose berpikirnya.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu jika dia mengirimkan beberapa mata-mata. Untuk mengawasi pergerakanku," balas Seiya. Sejujurnya ia enggan menjawab pertanyaan Karma saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak?

Pasti beberapa orang akan meminta penjelasan padanya.

'Sret'

Karma merangkul Seiya cepat.

"Ayolah. Nanti akan kita pikirkan lagi cara agar mata-mata _Tou-san_ mu tidak mengetahui keberadaan kita," ujar Karma membujuk Seiya, sekaligus meredakan emosinya yang tiba-tiba pecah.

"Apa maksudmu? Karma-kun," Tanya Nagisa heran dengan manik menatap kearah Seiya dan Karma secara bergantian.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak mengetahuinya. Nagisa-kun," ujar Karma memberi saran.

"Eh?" beo Nagisa pelan.

"Kenapa memangnya jika Nagisa ikut? Karma," Tanya Seiya setengah menjahili sahabatnya yang masih betah merangkulnya. Bahkan Karma mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang diberikan Asano padanya.

"Heh~ kenapa kau bertanya? Seiya. Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa bergerak semauku jika ada Nagisa-kun," jawab Karma pelan.

Nagisa hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan tatapan kecewa lalu berjalan kearah Asano untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kkatakan saja jika kau harus melindunginya bukan? Kau benar-benar aneh, Karma. Kenapa tidakkatakan sebenarnya saja? Pada Nagisa," ujar Seiya lalu tertawa pelan.

" _Urusai!_ " ujar Karma sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping dengan rona merah menghias wajahnya, mengabaikan tawa meledek Seiya yang ditunjukkan padanya.

"Nagisa-" Seiya berteriak, membuat gadis dengan surai _Aquamarine_ itu menatap bingung, "-Kau bisa ikut dengan kami! Karma akan melindungimu," ujar Seiya dengan nada yang tinggi.

Nagisa yang mendengar perkataan Seiya hanya terdiam seketika. Rona merah menghias wajahnya.

"Jadi? Kau tetap akan pulang?" Tanya Asano pelan sambil melihat sosok di hadapannya.

Nagisa menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku yakin. Jika Karma-kun akan melindungiku. Bagaimaan denganmu? Asano-kun," Tanya Nagisa. Sontak, Asano mengalihkan pandangannya dengan rona merah tipis menghias wajahnya.

"Aku bisa di marahi Akashi-san jika tidak menjaga Seiya," ujar Asano pelan sambil mengusap lehernya yang tidak gatal.

Nagisa menatap Asano yang masih mengalihkan pandangannya lalu tertawa pelan. Maniknya kembali menatap kearah Seiya dan Karma yang bermain basket dengan Aomine dan Ryouta di lapangan.

"Nagisa," panggil Asano pelan sambil menatap kearah Seiya lekat.

Nagisa menatap kearah Asano dengan tatapan heran.

"Apakah kau tahu. Apa yang selama ini diperbuat Seiya. Hingga ia dipulangkan ke Jepang? Dan lagi, apa kau tau perselisihan diantara Seiya dan Akashi-san?" Tanya Asano tanpa mengalihkan pemandangannya.

"Eh?" beo Nagisa pelan.

"Aku tahu. Pasti kau dan Karma menyembunyinka sesuatu bukan?" Tanya Asano dingin.

"Asano-kun," panggil Nagisa pelan saat melihat tatapan dingin yang diberikan Asano.

Nagisa tahu jika Asano tengah khawatir dengan sosok yang tengah bermain di lapangan saat ini. Tapi, untuk pertanyaan yang diberikan Asano padanya. Jujur saja, jika ia sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya.

Bahkan Karma tidak memberitahu kepadanya. Nagisa sempat heran dengan rahasia yang dimiliki kedua pemuda _Crimson_ itu.

"Jujur saja. Aku tidak tahu rahasia mereka. Asano-kun," jawab Nagisa pelan.

Asano mengangguk mengerti. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, layaknya akan menghancurkan apa saja saat ini. Tapi, ia teringat perkataan Ayahnya jika ia harus bisa mengatur emosinya dalam kondisi dimanapun.

"Aku harap itu memang jawaban terjujurmu," ujar Asano yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil Nagisa.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Seiya. Kenapa ia sama sekali tidak memberitahukannya padaku?" Tanya Asano dengan kecewa.

Nagisa tersenyum tipis.

"Mungkin. Suatu saat nanti, Seiya akan mengatakannnya padamu. Begitupun dengan Karma-kun," jawab Nagisa pelan.

.

.

.

 _ **~FATE~**_

.

.

.

"Seijuurou-kun. Kau sudah dapat menghubungi. Seiya-kun?" Tanya Tetsuya cemas.

Tetsuya berpikir sejak ia bertengkar dengan Seijuurou hanya hal kecil. Seiya sedang berada di kamarnya atau masih di taman menunggu kedatangan dirinya.

"Aku sudah meminta mereka menemukan Seiya. Tenanglah! Tetsuya," perintah Seijuurou lembut, tidak ingin membentak Tetsuya sedikitpun. Mengingat perdamaian mereka yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika Seiya-kun tersesat? Lalu di culik? Atau lebih tepatnya bertemu dengan om-om mesum dan hidung belang di jalan?" Tanya Tetsuya panic dengan langkah yang tidak berhenti.

Seijuurou menghela napasnya pelan. Jujur saja ia sempat cemburu karna istrinya lebih mengkhawatirkan hubungan dengannya yang beberapa saat lalu lekas kandas dan berakhir di meja hijau hanya karna cemburu dengan gunting kesayangannya.

"Tenanglah! Tidak mungkin Seiya dapat di culik semudah itu," balas Seijurou pelan.

Tetsuya menatap suaminya penuh selidik dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya, bersiap memulai pertengkaran baru.

"Jangan bilang jika kau saat ini cemburu dengan anakmu! Seijuurou-kun," ujar Tetsuya tidak percaya.

"Tidak. Aku berbeda denganmu yang mudah cemburu seperti tadi dengan guntungku," balas Seijuurou pelan tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam yang diberikan Tetsuya saat ini.

"Seijuurou-kun! Aku seang serius saat ini!" seru Tetsuya kesal. Bagaimana suaminya dapat tenang saat mengetahui Seiya tidak ada di rumahnya?

"Tetsuya yang terlalu khawatir dan panic. Mungkin saja ia sedang menginap di rumah Asano atau Karma dan Nagisa bukan?" Tanya Seijuurou tenang.

"Aku sudah menghubungi rumah mereka. Namun, mengatakan jika tidak ada keberadaan Seiya!" balas Tetsuya kesal menatap Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menghela napasnya pelan. Entah apa yang selama ini istrinya tonton dari saluran televise. Hampir berniat untuk mencabut kabel itu, agar otak polos istrinya tidak ternodai dengan film-film yang di tontonnya.

"Tetsuya," panggil Seijuurou pelan.

Tetsuya memandang galak kearah Seijuurou.

"Jika Seijuurou-kun, tidak membantu. Lebih baik diam saja!" perintah Tetsuya dingin.

Seijuurou menghela napasnya pelan. Bersabar untuk menghadapi Tetsuya yang tengah emosi saat ini. Dari pada melawan dan tidak mendapatkan jatah dalam waktu yang lama. Ia memilih untuk mengalah.

"Baiklah. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Seijuurou.

Tetsuya terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk yakin dengan pilihannya.

"Aku akan mencarinya!" putus Tetsuya membuat hati Seijuurou mencelos seketika.

"Tidak," balas Seijuurou cepat.

Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan istrinya mencari dengan keadaan yang sudah larut malam seperti saat ini. Membiarkan istrinya mencari larut malam. Sama saja, menyerahkan istrinya pada laki-laki hidung belang di luar sana.

"Kenapa Seijuurou-kun melarangku? Padahal beberapa saat lalu kau mendukungku!" ujar Tetsuya tidak terima dengan larangan Seijuurou saat ini.

"Tetsuya. Kau tahu bukan? Ada banyak orang jahat di luar sana," ujar Seijuurou mencoba membuat Tetsuya mengerti dengan keadaannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Seiya-kun?" Tanya Tetsuya cemas.

Sementara Seijuurou membantin jika Seiya akan baik-baik saja. Seiya dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri ataupun orang lain. Bahkan, sering kali terlibat atas sebuah perkelahian. Maka dari itu, Seijuurou membawa Seiya pulang secepatnya.

Bagaimanapun juga Seiya adalah anaknya. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Tetsuya dan surainya mirip dengannya, ciri khas seorang 'Akashi' jadi, mana mungkin Seijuurou membiarkan anaknya selalu terlibat dalam sebuah perkelahian yang mengancam nyawa.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja,"- _Mungkin?_ Jawab Seijuurou pelan mencoba meredam emosi Tetsuya.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika-"

"Tenang! Tetsuya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tetap anakku. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya terluka,"- _Walaupun ia sangat sulit dijinakkan_ potong Seijuurou pelan membuat Tetsuya mengangguk pelan.

Lagi pula, berdebat dan adu pendapat dengan suaminya tidak akan membuahkan hasil yang mencapai sebuah jawaban.

Tetsuya mengambil ponselnya, lalu menephone setiap nomor sahabatnya.

"Moshi-Moshi, Midorima-kun. Apa Seiya sedang berada di rumahmu?"

" _Seiya tidak ada di rumahku,-nanodayo. Ada apa? Apakah kau bertengkar dengannya? Bukankah dia baru sjaa pulang dari luar negri?-nanodayo. Bu- Bukannya aku khawatir. Tapi, jika dia menghilang pasti akan sangat repot.-nanodayo,"_

"Terima kasih. Midorima-kun,"

Sambungan terputus, Tetsuya kembali mencari kontak di ponslnya mencari keberadaan Seiya.

 _ **To be continue~**_

 _(Maaf jika terjadi kesalahan kata/Typo dalam penulisan cerita)_

 _ **~Farida Lil Safana~**_

.

.

.

Sebuah gunting berwarna biru cerah terangkat mengarah pada sosok bersurai _NavyBlue_ yang tengah mengangkat sebuah panggilan.

" _Moshi-moshi? Aomine-kun?"_

Aomine menelan ludahnya sulit. Entah menjawab jujur pada sosok yang memanggilnya saat ini atau berbohong demi menyelamatkan nyawanya dari gunting yang tengah terangkat kearah padanya.

Tapi, jika dipikirpikir lagi. Jika ia saat ini lolos dari kejaran maut sosok di hadapannya. Ia tidak akan selamat jika ketahuan berbohong keesekon harinya.

Aomine mengutuk Akashi beserta keturunannya saat ini juga. Bagaimana bisa sifat ayah dan anak dapat memiliki kesamaan dalam menganggu ketenangan hidup seseorang?

"Maaf Tetsu. Aku tidak melihat Seiya saat ini," jawab Aomine dengan suara tercekat.

" _Arigatou._ Aomine-kun,"

Sambungan terputus. Aomine memberikan ponselnya pada Ryouta yang memandangnya takut-takut.

Sebuah senyuman manis menghias wajah Seiya. Entah Aomine ingin menyebutnya apa. Setidaknya, kali ini ia sudah bebas dari kejaran maut yang akan membunuhnya. Untuk malaikat maut selanjutnya, ia akan memikirkannya lagi nanti.

"Seiya-cchi," panggil Ryouta pelan.

Gunting biru cerah turun dan kembali pada saku baju Seiya.

"Aku tidak akan melemparnya Ryouta jii-san," jawab Seiya tenang.

Ryouta dan Aomine memandang horor dengan sosok di hadapannya. Hampir tidak dapat membedakan mana malaikat mana iblis.

Aomine benar-benar tidak menyangka jika ia akan melihat wajah semanis seperti Tetsuya namun memiliki sifat _Yandere_ dari Seijuurou.


End file.
